


Never have I

by Kashimagraisbae



Series: Luthor-Danvers [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 01:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17437301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kashimagraisbae/pseuds/Kashimagraisbae
Summary: “Lena, as you know I always do this with my guests so there’s no way out for you, are you ready?”“I guess...”





	Never have I

**Author's Note:**

> I was watching some Ellen videos on YouTube and I saw that Bill Gates was a guest so why not Lena, and she usually plays this game with her guests so here we are

“Lena, as you know I always do this with my guests so there’s no way out for you, are you ready?”

“I guess...”

Ellen reads the first sentence. “Ok, never have I ever joined the high mile club”

Lena flips the sign to ‘I have’ and blushes. Ellen flips the sign too and comments “what’s the point of private jets, right?”. Lena laughs and covers her face with the sign. 

“Never have I ever Kissed my best friend”

They both flip the ‘I have’ side and Lena adds “I’m lucky to do it every day” and the audience swoons collectively . 

“Never have I ever forgotten the name of the person I was fooling around with”

Lena shows the ‘I have never’ side and says “I’m a good person, Ellen”. “Not me” and Ellen shows the I have side. The audience laughs. 

“Never have I ever gotten a ticket”

“Like a speeding ticket?” Lena asks. “Yep” Ellen answers. They both flip the ‘I have never side’, “I’m a very responsible driver, you know that. Safety first people, safety first.” Lena answers. “And I’m famous so I always get away with it” Ellen replies. 

“Never have I ever bet on something”

“Oh forget about it, I do it all the time” Lena says without even lifting the sign, “Alex, you still owe me a few bucks you know!” she adds while smirking and looking straight at the camera. Ellen laughs and comments “Good for calling her out on national tv, she’ll have to pay now”. 

“Never have I ever cheated on a test”

They both flip the ‘I have never’ sign. “Not my thing” Lena starts, “don’t do it kids“ she adds. 

“Never have I ever Been kicked out of a bar”

Lena flips the I have sign, at this point Ellen stops playing and just watches her guest. “Too many times when I was younger, the stories are for other day though”. The audience laughs. 

“Never have I ever sent private pictures“

“I’m not answering that” she says while shaking her head and pressing her lips, everyone laughs. “Well, we can ask your wife then” Ellen says. The camera does a quick focus to Kara and goes back to Lena “Ellen!” Lena shouts and hits Ellen with the paddle. 

“Next one then, Never have I ever eaten food that fell on the floor”

“Hell yes, I believe in the 5 seconds rule” Lena says. “Me too, me too” Ellen responds. 

“Never have I ever Been stuck in an elevator”

Lena blushes at the memory of Kara and her stuck there during a security lockdown while they were still friends but clearly in love with each other. She looks at Kara and answers “Too many times, I think we need a new maintenance team in L-Corp”. They all laugh. 

“Never have I ever Fallen asleep in the cinema”

“Every single the time, sorry darling” Lena says while she flips the sign and looks at Kara, who is obviously giggling behind the cameras. 

“Ok, last one: Never have I ever Been in handcuffs”

Lena flips the ‘I have’ side and the audience kind of lost it and someone in the back even whistles. “Not like that” Lena quickly adds. “Actually, I was falsely arrested once”. She smiles and looks at Kara. “You know no one is buying that story” Ellen says and Lena just laughs. 

And with that remark the game ends and they switch to more L-Corp related questions. Afterwards, she is there to tell everyone about the new school software she lunched.


End file.
